Esquecimento
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Dino era esquecido. x CAVALLONE DINO/HIBARI KYOUYA, presente para Lady Murder x


**Sumário:** Dino era esquecido.

**Reborn! não me pertence. Mas eu já tenho a lista de personagens que roubarei, antes de morrer.**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura**

**Fanfic de presente para Lady Murder

* * *

  
**

**Esquecimento

* * *

**

_O que é esse sentimento que está tomando conta?  
Pensava que ninguém poderia abrir a porta  
Surpresa, é hora  
De sentir o que é real_

-

Kelly Clarkson, "Miss Independent" (Tradução)

* * *

_Suspiros, gemidos, mordidas e lambidas por todo o seu corpo. Era impressionante como aqueles pequenos atos podiam instigá-lo._

**X**

- _Ahn... Kyoya..._ – a voz de Dino era hesitante. Podia até ser comparada à voz que os covardes entoam para tentar sobreviver.

Antes que pudesse concluir, Hibari percebeu que havia um relógio que não era seu – porque relógios eram para os que não tinham noção do tempo, ou os tolos (_e Hibari definitivamente não era assim_) – ao lado do telefone.

- Não me diga que você esqueceu algo. – perguntou, analisando a textura do objeto com os dedos, girando-o em sua mão e sentindo a frieza do metal.

- _Ahn... Sim. Meu relógio. _– e uma pausa – _Você o viu?_

O relógio fez um som abafado ao cair dentro do lixo, em meio aos papéis que havia ali.

- Não.

**

* * *

**

_O calor no quarto era infernal. Pareciam estar numa sauna ou dentro de um vulcão; ele não havia se decidido ainda qual era pior – ou melhor._

**X**

- O que foi agora?

_- Você não viu nada, __nada__, fora do comum aí?_

Hibari parou para pensar por um momento.

- Falta lámen no meu armário.

_- Estou falando de armas, Kyoya. __Armas__._

Seus olhos passaram por todo o local, lentamente. Era um lugar amplo e arrumado, se tivesse algo ali fora do lugar, ele teria percebido. Viu suas tonfas na mesa, milimetricamente centradas ali e sorriu.

- Está tudo na mais perfeita or... – mas colou-se quando viu, ao lado delas, uma ponta do que seria um _chicote_.

- _Você achou meu chicote, não é?_ – e uma risada divertida.

Como um chefe da máfia _esquece_ sua própria arma? Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele caminhava até o pedaço de corda italiano e o segurou da mesma maneira que viu Dino fazer, diversas vezes.

Bateu-a no chão e um estalido seco ecoou.

- Não achei chicote nenhum seu. – sussurrou, batendo contra o chão mais uma vez.

- _Como não? E esse som...?_

Um sorriso.

- Agora é meu.

* * *

_Perdeu a voz quando seu membro foi instigado por uma mão pervertida. Havia um sorriso fino nos lábios do outro, carregado de malícia._

**X**

A tartaruga caminhava lentamente pela mesa, seus olhos brilhando de um jeito engraçado, assim como o silêncio mórbido entre os dois.

- Você fez a proeza de esquecer Enzio. – e não foi uma pergunta.

_- Pois é. _– e uma risada que não devia existir.

Hibari, irritado, apenas estreitou os olhos e respirou fundo, desejando ter suas tonfas por perto, assim como aquele idiota.

- Dane-se. Agora é minha. – e uma pausa ameaçadora – E vai virar comida.

Desligou ouvindo os pedidos de perdão do loiro.

* * *

_Ofegava e perdia a voz graças aos movimentos eróticos realizados pelo outro. Seus olhos se fechavam mais e mais quando se aproximava de seu orgasmo e engoliu seco. Era bom demais para admitir._

**X**

Alguém bateu repetidamente na porta até que Dino a abriu. Seus olhos brilharam em surpresa e naquele momento perdeu totalmente a fala.

- O que faz aqui, Kyoya?

A resposta foi uma de suas mãos batendo contra o peito de Dino, jogando-o um passo para trás, e empurrando-lhe diversas coisas. Uma delas era Enzio.

- Achei que tinha feito Enzio de comida! – disse, dando um sorriso infantil de felicidade ao abraçar a tartaruga.

- Eu bem que tentei, mas ele cresceu e acabou devorando metade da minha cozinha.

Dino riu, mas Hibari não estava brincando. Sem nem perguntar, o mesmo adentrou no quarto de hotel, empurrando o outro para o lado.

- Vamos logo ao que interessa.

- Heim?

Ao virar para trás, Hibari presenteou o outro com um olhar de censura.

- Já que toda vez que vai à minha casa você esquece algo, eu decidi vir para cá e evitar telefonemas desnecessários e visitas ridículas.

Um sorriso acolhedor passou pelos lábios de Dino. E lá permaneceu até mesmo quando jogou o outro na cama.

* * *

_Um grito meio gemido ecoou, calando enfim os dois amantes. Por aquela noite, ao menos_.

* * *

**N/A.:** Feliz aniversário, marida! \o/ Certo, essa fanfic brotou na minha mente enquanto eu pensava no que escrever para a Murder. Peguei a idéia de um doujinshi DinoHibari onde o Dino fica esquecendo coisas na casa do amante, como o relógio e o Enzio. Mas foi só isso também. Todo o resto foi feito através do meu trabalho (_aleatório_) duro de te escrever uma fanfic decente, amor 8D

Não sei muito de Reborn!, mas conheço o Hibari e o Dino o suficiente para escrever uma ficlet bobinha, mas feita com todo o carinho do mundo s2 A parte do lime intercalado foi feita para que ele sirva para o início da fic, para cada um dos atos, para cada ato que aparece em seguida, ou para o fim mesmo.

Próximo casal aqui: RebornLambo /o/

Essa fanfic foi feita somente para você, Murder! 8D Espero que tenha gostado!

Feliz aniversário! \o/

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o It.**


End file.
